Reload 2: The Followers
by ZombieZapper101
Summary: After the death of Nazz, the Kankers want to finsh Nazz's job and try to kill the last of everyone of anyone in the CulDeSac by killing them then nuke the place. Can the Ed's and Michael save everyone or die trying?
1. Chapter 1:The Killing Kankers

Disclamer: I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to Reload 1, and I'm going to try to make this one better than the last one. Here's the thing, only two people are going to be left,you'll have to read the story to find out who.

The guns I put in the story are real and I don't own them,for real or the people who make them.

Reload 2: The Followers

By:ZombieZapper 101

Chapter 1: The Killing Kankers

(Lee Kanker's P.O.V.)

Man, Nazz is my killing idol, she used the most cool weapons and killed all the people on our "To Die" List and we've been stocking up on weapons and ammo and made a new "To Die" list.

(The List)

1.Jimmy

2.Rolf

3.Sarah

4.Double "D"

5.Eddy

6.Ed

7.Michel

(End List)

(Back to Lee's P.O.V.)

After going over the list, we went to our room and went up to a room above our closet to our "Weapons Vault" and got our weapons.

(Charecter Equipment)

Lee(Assault)

Main gun:10 gauge shotgun

Expolsives:Grenades

Side Arms:9mm pistol (W/Silencer)

Marie(Stealth)

Main Gun:M-16

Stealth Gun:Sniper Rifle

Expolsives:C4 and Grenades

Side Arms: .357 Magnum Revolver

May(Infultrate)

Main Gun:Ar-15 and Ak-47

Expolsives:C4 and Grenades

Side Arms:Knife and Hungarian Voros Pistol

Special Guns:Dart Gun and Grenade Launcher

(The Kanker's P.O.V.)

"We're ready!",We said as we cocked our guns.

A/N: This is chapter 1 and the names next to the Kankers names mean the way they specilise in.

Also,Michael is last on the list because he moved to Peach Creak about three monthes when the Kankers thought of the attack. Just submit any suggestions for chapters and when I right Chapter 2, Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: The First Victim

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Edd,Eddy of anything of it.

Author's Note:I do not own the weapons at all in this fic, not even the .357 Magnum Revolver, I thought it didn't exist, so I don't own it, but the version I made in this fic, I do own, just read to see what's in it.

Chapter 2:The First Victim

(Normal P.O.V.)

Rolf was just walking out of the hospital and back to his home, when the Kankers were set in different places. Lee at Ed's front yard, hiding behind a tree,aiming her 9mm pistol with the silencer cap on, aiming it at Rolf's chest.Marie was at Rolf's house on the roof, aiming her sniper rifle at Rolf's head. May was in a tree, aiming her Hungarian Voros Pistol at Rolf's back.

"OPEN FIRE!", screamed Lee as she fired ten shots with her 9mm into Rolf's chest,Marie fired three shots from her sniper rifle at Rolf's head, and fired her Hungarian Voros Pistol six times at Rolf's back, almost blowing him in half.

"Messy,messy,messy, May get the bags, Marie help me put this dead man into the bag.", said Lee as they put now-dead Rolf in to the bags then into the dumpster. "Mark Rolf off the list", siad Marie as handed the list to Lee and she crossed him off the list. "Who's next Lee?", asked Marie. "Jimmy and Sarah", she said as they went back to their tailer for sleep and would appear the next day for Jimmy and Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3:A Proper Goodbye

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it, the guns in this story, except the version of the .357 Magnum Revolver I made.

Author's Note: None

Chapter 3:A proper goodbye

(Normal P.O.V.)

Rolf's body was found later by Jimmy and Sarah as they were having fun on their bicycles and Jimmy noticed Rolf's shoe by a dumpster and Sarah opened it and sliced open the bag that had Rolf's leg sticking out, they didn't know it was Rolf until Sarah sliced open the bag and Rolf's body came spewing out. "OH MY GOD!",they both screamed at the same time. The Edsand Michelcame over to see what was up and then they saw Rolf's body and Double "D"and Michelpuked into a bush. "Come on guys, let's get Rolf's Urban Ranger costume, and give him a goodbye that he wants",said Double "D" pulling Rolf's journal out of Rolf's pocket. "Okay", said Ed,Eddy, Jimmy,and Sarah said at the same time.

(Later in Rolf's backyard)

Rolf was in his Urban Ranger outfit, With Wilfred and Victor dead with his body, they covered him in gasoline, and took turns saying things about Rolf.

"Rolf was nice to me and it was fun being in the Urban Rangers with him and Jonny", said Jimmy sadly. "I' m sorry Rolf, for all the times I beat you up", said Sarah. "I speak for the Ed's, Rolf was a good friend,a good customer,and a little uneducated", said Double "D" as he picked up a match, struck it and said, "Goodbye Rolf, and rest in peace". Then Double "D" threw the match on Rolf's body and it caught fire. Everyone watched Rolf and his animal's bodies burn and Sarah and Jimmy were crying. Sarah crying on Double "D" and Jimmy crying on Ed. After Rolf and his animals were done burning, Double "D" scooped his ashes and buried them in near his tree in his yard. "We better take preperations for tonight and bring mostly food and something to defend yourself, we are going to be in Ed's room tonight, meet at Ed's house at 6:00, til' then,be careful.

A/N:This is chapter 3 and the next chapter will be preperations and will start to get better and when I write the next chapter, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4:Preperations and Hostages Pt1

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note:This chapter will lead to a hostage situration. Enjoy!

Chapter 4:Preperations and Hostages Pt.1

(Ed's Basement)(Midnight)(Double "D's P.O.V.)

"Oh,what is taking Jimmy and Sarah so long?", I said aloud to Ed,Eddy,and Michel. "Maybe Sarah went to help Jimmy and prepare to help him get his things.",I said. "Oh, Eddy, Double D, I want to show you something!", said Ed. He Hit a red buttton and a locker came up that said "Ed's Private Gun Locker, Keep Out!". Ed opened it and inside there were guns galore! "Okay, let's suit up!", said Ed and Michel.

Equipment:

Ed

10 gauge shotgun

Grenades

2 .357 magnum revolvers

Double D

M-16

C-4

Two9mm pistols

Eddy

12 gauge shot gun

Grenades

Dual Uzis

Michel

Ak-47

C-4

Two.44 Magnum Revolvers

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Someone was banging on the door and I went to see who it was. It was Sarah and Jimmy armed with baseball bats and golf clubs and a backpack filled with small handguns,ammo,grenades, and two small shotguns and 2 M-16's and they were ready. "Let's go hunting", Michel said and we followed him up to the living room for the plan.

A/N:This is Chapter 4 and the violence will start in the next chapter. It will be violent, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5:Prepeations and Hostages Pt2

Disclamer:I do not Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note:Fight,Blood,Death will be in this chapter.

Chapter 5:Preperations and Hostages Pt.2

(Ed's Living Room)(12:05 A.M)(Normal P.O.V.)

As soon as they got up there, they sat in certain spots that were comfortable. All the windows, and doors were locked and all the curtains were all closed so no one else knew of the plan. "Okay here's the plan.",said Michel.

"We'll split off into groups of two,and search certain parts of the Cul-De-Sac and if you catch something out of the ordinary, radio back to here at Ed's house", said Michel handing them walkie-talkies.

"Let's head out",said Michel.

Groups:

Sarah and Jimmy

Ed and Michel

Double D and Eddy

(2:47 A.M.)(Michel's P.O.V.)

After walking around for about two hours, Double D radioed in. "SKRITCH SKRITCCCKCKKCRIT...

help,help,please assistance...need help...Sarah dead... . I picked up my walkie-talkie and tuned it to the right frequency."Double D", I spoke softly."Help me please", he said softly,almost like a whisper. "Double D, what's going on?",I asked softly. "I found out who the killers are..." "It's the Kank..AHHHHHHH", he said before I heard a barrage of gun fire and soft squishy sounds and Maniucal laughter.

"Double "D", Michel screamed. "NOOOOOOO!",he screamed again. "You didn't meet our expectations by meeting us at the playground, so you have to pay the price", Lee said as she put on Jimmy. "Michel?", he asked. "Yeah buddy?", "This is my last saying before I go, you are a brother to me, goodbye, I love you like a brother",he said. "I'm sorry Jimmy, I wasen't there for you, when you needed me most", I said with tears building up in my eyes. "I forgive you", he said as I then heard a gunshot and I couldn't hear Jimmy at all anymore.

After the gunshot and everything, I heard Lee say,"You have twenty-four hours before the bomb goes off". "What bomb?", I asked confused. "The nuclear bomb we forced Double D to build and so we killed him so he wouldn't sqeal to anyone.",she said. She laughed with the others manically then the Walkie-Talkie went to static.

"Where's Eddy, Michel?", Ed asked. "I have no ideaaaaaaa, I sae Eddy's body sticking out of a bush, full of bullet holes and a note taped to his forehead.

(The Note)

_We killed your best friends and you're next._

_We actavated a Nuclear bomb in the center of the Cul-De-Sac._

_If you do not stop the bomb or us, more lives will be taken._

_-Sincerely-_

_-The Kanker Sisters-_

"Those Kankers are going to pay, I vow to make them pay,and they will die by our hands Ed!",I shouted to the heavens. "Ed, we have lives to avenge!", I said. "Let's go",Ed said.

A/N:This is Chapter 5 and it's going to get even better, I promise. Enjoy! Please Review,please! It would be very appricated!


	6. Chapter 6: Lock and Load

Disclamer:I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note:This chapter is the start of the final battle with the Kankers. There will be more chapters, Promise!

Chapter 6:Lock and Load

(Michel's P.O.V.)(3:57 P.M)(Ed's Basement)

Me and Ed were in Ed's House, in his basement,planning our final assault against the Kankers. "So Ed, I thought we could try to sabotage the Kankers attempt for more expolsives, I stole some files from their computer at their trailer. They are to get some expolsive barrels today to put with nuke.", I said.

"So I thought when they get the barrels, we could sabatoge it with C-4 or grenades,holding extra grenades and C-4 in small backpacks.", I said. "Where did you get those?", Ed asked. "After the Kankers killed Jimmy,Sarah,Eddy,and Double D, they forget to strip them of their weapons.",I said.

"So I took their weapons, and Sarah and Jimmy's backpack,and an two extra backpacks from my house.", I said.

"The C-4 is in the red backpack,the grenades are in the blue backpack,the ammo is in the green backpack,and the M-16's, the grenade launcher, and the small handguns are in the black backpack.", I said, showing Ed twice, so he wouldn't forget.

"Also Ed,in the orange backpack is my laptop,so incase we have to stop the nuke, I can hook this up and hack it to keep it from dentonating.",so be careful,okay?", I asked him. "Butter Toast!", Ed said.

"Good ole' Ed",I said. RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG! My cellphone was ringing. I picked it up and my hand was shaking. I answered it. "Hello?", I asked. "Michel,it's me Alex", Alex said. "Alex, what's up?", I said relived.

"Nothing much, except I'm going to reach Peach Creek in about five minutes.",he said. "Oh my god, you have to be extremly careful when coming into Peach Creek, me and friend Ed are in a all-out gun war with the Kanker Sisters I told you about awhile back, they seem to be avanging Nazz, who started all this about five monthes ago, so be careful, and we need help, can you and Jack help us out?", I asked.

"Sure", he said. "What the hell,Jack?", I heard him say and it sounded like the cellphone just hit the floor. I heard muffled talking and then a motorcycle speeding away. Then I heard footsteps pounding and huffing and puffing,then Alex said,"Jack just sped away in the motorcycle I had in the back of the moving truck and he's heading toward Peach Creek!". "Don't worry,Me and Ed will meet you at the city limits in a van that has flaming stripes and a big waterdrop sign on both sides, we'll meet you there in ten minutes. Also you'll see a sign that says "Entering Peach Creek", stop there and me and Ed will meet you there.", I said. "Okay",he said before hanging up.

"Ed,we have to get the van out of Double D's double-car garage and meet Alex, an old friend of mine at the city limits." "Come on,let's go", I said. So we gathered the rest of the guns in Ed's private gun locker,the backpacks,and we headed to Double D's house.

A/N:This is chapter six and I hope you like it. There will be other cool surprises in this story and it will be good.


	7. Chapter 7:New Recruits Pt1

Disclamer: I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it. Also, I do not own the G8155 Interceptor from Spyhunter 1 and 2.

Author's Note:Thank you for the Reviews:Ta Sun, and starscream 4! There will be two new kids who come to the Cul-De-Sac and their names are Alex and Jack. Alex joins Ed and Michel, and Jack joins the Kanker Sisters.

Chapter 7: New Recurits Pt.1

(Alex's P.O.V.)

_"This is going to be cool,new town, new school,and a fresh start"_,I thought as I drove along the highway,I'm just glad that Jack was sleeping. _"I'm going to call Michel and tell him I'm comeing",_I thought. So I called him and told him that I was on my way and he told me to be extemely careful when comeing into Peach Creek, because he and his friend Ed were in a all-out gun war with the Kanker Sisters and then I heard something going on in the back of the moving truck.

"Jack?", I asked. "Are you okay?", I asked when I saw him getting on the motorcycle in the back of the van. "What are you doing, Jack", I asked. "Helping the Kankers", he said as he started the motorcycle and sped away toward the Cul-De-Sac. I ran back to the front of the truck, picked up my cellphone, and told Michel about Jack riding off and he told me to meet him at behind the city limits sign at Peach Creek and told me to wait for him.

(Back at Double D's double car garage with Michel and Ed) (Michel's P.O.V.)

We just arrived at Double D's double car garage and opened to find someone working on the van and another car. "Double D?", we said at the same time, confused. "You're alive?", I asked. "Yes, I am, Michel.", he said. 'But how?", I asked. "The Kankers never killed me, because I had two bullet-proof vests on to keep the bullets from hitting my chest.", he said."But what about the sqiushy sounds I heard?",I asked. "Ketchup packs and red paint balls". he said showing us small packs under his shirt and then I saw the G8155 Interceptor next to the van.

"T-ttt-hhhhheeee G8155 INTERCEPTOR!", I almost shouted. "I thought we were going to work on it toghter!", I said. "I'm sorry Michel, but I finished it yesterday before the battle began.", he explained. "Enough Chitter-chatter", I said. "Wait, where's Eddy", he asked. "I'm sorry Double D, but Eddy's gone", I told him about how we found Eddy and how we vowed to kill the Kankers. "Oh my gosh", Double D shouted. "Ed, Double D, you get in the van, I got the Interceptor.", I said. "Just follow me in the Intercpetor and don't get left behind.", I said as I closed the door on the Interceptor, started the engine and waited for Ed and Double D to get the guns in their van. They finshed, Double D got behind the wheel and Ed sat next to him, they started their engine and we drove off toward the City limits.

A/N: This is chapter 7 and the next chapter will end the life of one of the Kankers. You'll love it. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8: Death To a Kanker Pt1

Disclamer: I do not own Ed,Edd,and Eddy or anything of it.

Author's Note: Sorry, it's been awhile, so if your memory is a little foggy, here's a flashback to refresh your memory.

_Flashback:"T-ttt-hhhhheeee G8155 INTERCEPTOR!", I almost shouted. "I thought we were going to work on it toghter!", I said. "I'm sorry Michel, but I finished it yesterday before the battle began.", he explained. "Enough Chitter-chatter", I said. "Wait, where's Eddy", he asked. "I'm sorry Double D, but Eddy's gone", I told him about how we found Eddy and how we vowed to kill the Kankers. "Oh my gosh", Double D shouted. "Ed, Double D, you get in the van, I got the Interceptor.", I said. "Just follow me in the Intercpetor and don't get left behind.", I said as I closed the door on the Interceptor, started the engine and waited for Ed and Double D to get the guns in their van. They finshed, Double D got behind the wheel and Ed sat next to him, they started their engine and we drove off toward the City limits._

Now on with the story!

Chapter 8: Death to a Kanker (Pt.1)

(Alex's P.O.V.)

"Come on, where are you, Michel?", I said aloud to myself. I then heard a loud roar of a engine and before I knew, a car was flying over my head and landed in a 180-degree spin next to the moving van.

The door opened and Michel got out. " Michel, It's been forever!", I said, hugging him. "It's good to see you too Alex, but no reunion yet, here this is Ed and Double D, we've got weapons and ammo." I told him, quick, pointing to everything.

(Continueing Alex's P.O.V.)

" We have to hide your van Alex, so the Kankers can't destroy the technology inside.", Michel said. "Michel, we have to get my weapons, like my rocket launcher and my new railgun", I said, pulling them out of my van and my spare motorcycle. "We'll what are we waiting for?", Michel said. "Let's go kick some Kanker ass!", he shouted. We hopped in our vechiles (I hopped on my motorcycle) and sped off towards the trailer park.

A/N:This is only part one before the butt-kicking and the death of one Kanker, to find out who dies, keep reading reading and reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9:Death To a Kanker Pt2

Disclamer: I do not own E,E, and E or anything of it.

Author's Note:This chapter will have the death of one Kanker. On with the story!

Chapter 9: Death to a Kanker (Pt.2)

(Michel's P.O.V.)

We were speeding down the streets towards the trailer park, when Double D raidoed me and said, "We are approching the trailer park, in about one minute." (A/N: They were going about 270 miles an hour)(A/N: They had just re-entered the city, that's how michel made it to the trailer park so quick.Also the ramp he jumped was about thirty seconds from entering the city, that's why he was so high in the air.) "Perfect!", I said as I saw some old boards in the form of a ramp. "Guys, I'll meet you at the trailer park in a minute, I'm going air-borne!", I said as I headed towards the ramp.I turnedon my turbo boosters and I went flying off the ramp andI was over the trailer park in a few seconds. "WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOO!" I screamed. I saw the Kankers walking out of their trailer fully loaded, ready to kill anything they see.

I armed my HEMP missles and my .50 cal gattling guns and I pulled the trigger button.

(Lee's P.O.V.)

We just finished getting our weapons ready and were going to set regular bombs inside people's houses and put the dead bodies or remains next to the nuclear bomb. until we started to hear gunshots, we turned around and saw a car firing guns at us, we aimed our weapons at the car and opened fire.

(Michel's P.O.V.)

I just opened fire at the Kankers with my gattling guns, they turned around and started to fire at me. I flipped the switch for my shield and locked on May with two of my HEMP missles and fired. They went straight at her and blew her in half, and the bullets from my gattling gun filled her up with holes.

(May's P.O.V.)(before she was killed)

The car was coming towards us and it fired two missles at me, I tried to shoot them but before I knew it, I couldn't feel my legs and I started to feel constant pirecings on my body. My vision was going black and then the next moment, I was in a firey place and then I saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Hell!" "NNOOOOO!", I screamed.

(Lee's P.O.V.)

May had just been killed, sure she got on mine and Marie's nerves, but she was still our sister. I screamed at who was driving the car, "You Basterd!", and then I opened fire at the car but they were reflected from a shield around it. Right before the car touched the ground, the car door opened and Michel swung around and had a green gun and fired three shots, two hit Marie, blowing her foot and her arm complely off and one blew abowling ball-shapedhole through my hair.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!", I screamed. "Do you know much my freakin' hair treatments cost!", I screamed again, as I pulled out two AK-47s and started blasting in all directions. Michel shot two more shots from his green gun and they both disentegrated both my guns. I cursed very badly and I pulled Marie in the trailer and we shot of the side of the trailer in a armored SUV and sped out of the city.

(Michel's P.O.V.) (After the two Kankers got away)

"Well, that's one down, two to go.", I said. After they got away, Double D and the guys pulled right next to the Interceptor and they jumped out ready to kick ass. "Guys, they escaped, but the good news is, I took down May with the railgun and I have to reload it anyway.", I said as I checked my ammo counter, which was on zero. "We're going to have to go after them," I said as I hopped into my Interceptor. "Suit up!", I shouted as I sped off after the last two Kankers with Ed,Double D, and Alex soon following.

A/N:This is chapter 9 and another Kanker will die in later chapters, who do you think should die Lee or Marie, cast your vote in a review please. and chapter 11 is when who you decide dies. Also Marie is one arm and one foot short because of Michel's railgun.

Please r,r,&v!


End file.
